one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON I: Baiken X Yuzuriha
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! As the Sakura Petals fly, so does the mass of blood and gore! Two Swordswomen go blade to blade to see who is the better woman. Whose blade is superior? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Baiken.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Yuzuriha.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning As Baiken is hunting down Gears, all she could find are things she couldn't perceive. Then, out of the blue, a young woman with a mega-long sword slashed the black things, called Voids, and killed them all after one sword swing. Baiken, was annoyed. She pulled out her own Katana, in response to the Mystery Swordsman's success... Baiken: I don't know how you did that, but you made me more pissed than you! Yuzuriha: Now, now... I was simply saving your skin, that's all. After all, you're not an In-Birth, so you can pretty much state that you're just as normal as a regular civilian. But since you're trapped in this "Night", you can't leave until- Baiken: IF YOU KEEP TALKING WIERD AND TREAT ME LIKE A WEAK SHIT, I SWEAR TO KAMISAMA I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU!!! (Cues JINKI PROGRESSIVE 「風林火山」) Yuzuriha: I... Guess there's no going through you, huh... The Fight IT'S ALL OR NOTHING... LET'S ROCK! 59.9-53.6: As Yuzuriha was about to make a gash at Baiken, the latter grabbed Yuzuriha with a chain, slammed her into the air via a mat, and shot a fireball from her right "arm". Baiken then shot a bludgeoning weapon with chain at Yuzuriha, damaging her further... 53.2-48.1: Yuzuriha: Guh! That hurt, Inhuman... Uh... What was I going to say again? 47.8-44.8: Baiken: If you don't know what you are about to speak out, WHY, do you even fight?! 44.5-38.3: As Baiken sped at Yuzuriha, she did a Dead Angle Attack, sending her to the air, and Baiken flew at Yuzuriha and attacked like hell. She slashed, stabbed, and blasted a fireball at her, beating face at Yuzuriha. 37.9-29.6: Yuzuriha stabbed Baiken, did a series of hits, then slammed Baiken, just as soon as she did a burst counter. Baiken then did a triple mat stomp, sending Yuzuriha flying, crashing through a building Wall. 28.9-23.7: Yuzuriha: Ugh... My head... It hurts... 23.1-21.9: Baiken: Do you cease to surrender? 21.1-15.5: Yuzuriha easily fought back, slashing what's left of Baiken's Right Arm off. Yuzuriha even flipped Baiken's sword out of her hand, she then removed her "Veil". 15.4-0.1: As both fighters are clearly bleeding out, activated her Instant Kill Mode. But before she had the opportunity to strike, Yuzuriha summoned her pillars of light, and sent Baiken into a cloth prison, entrapping her. (Cues Under Night In-Birth OST: Moving Like A Blossoming Lily♪(Yuzuriha's Theme)) Yuzuriha slashed through Baiken, and it was all set and done... K.O.! (Under Night In-Birth OST: Moving Like A Blossoming Lily♪(Yuzuriha's Theme) Ends.) As Yuzuriha left the area, whistling some tune, the corpse of Baiken had its Existence consumed by Voids; Voids that Yuzuriha believed deserved to have a snack once in a while... Baiken died a Gear killer, and she most certainly deserved a spectacular death by Voids... Results/Credits (Cues IN Reimu's Theme: Maiden's Capriccio ~ Dream Battle) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... YUZURIHA! Baiken is from GUILTY GEAR, owned by arc system works. Yuzuriha is from Under Night IN-BIRTH, owned by Soft Circle FRENCH BREAD. JINKI PROGRESSIVE 「風林火山」 is originally from Pop'n Music 18: Sengoku Retsudan, owned by KONAMI. Moving Like A Blossoming Lily♪ Is from Under Night IN-BIRTH, owned by Soft Circle FRENCH BREAD. Maiden's Capriccio ~ Dream Battle is from Imperishable Night, owned by ZUN. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain